


Can you count for me? (You can count on me)

by coldishcase



Series: Tumblr Prompts [18]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Cody, D/s elements, Finally, Lingerie, M/M, Obi-Wan gets some sleep, Omega Obi-Wan, Omegaverse, Spanking, Subobi, Top Cody, bottom obi-wan, codywan - Freeform, no beta we die like Jedi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:14:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26770483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldishcase/pseuds/coldishcase
Summary: Cody's General gets himself hurt being a showoff, so clearly, Cody needs to take care of him.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Tumblr Prompts [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853428
Comments: 12
Kudos: 232





	Can you count for me? (You can count on me)

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous Asked:
> 
> Could you do Codywan,bottom Obi. Spanking and lingerie👁👁🙈

"General," Cody starts with a growl as they reach their quarters. "You were reckless today."

He's quick to pin Obi-Wan down, cornering him against the desk and taking ahold of his wrist where he bruised it. The idiot did some ridiculous handspring to get the extra boost he needed to get on top of a tank. It was unnecessary, and they both know it, he was just showing off, and he bruised himself doing it.

He cages his boyfriend in with his larger body, starting him down intensely. "What did I say about taking risks with yourself?"

And Obi-Wan _whines_.

It's a beautiful sound, but it isn't an answer. "Words, General."

"... Don't do anything stupid." The other man answers, getting fidgety. It's clear that he's in the mood for something other than a lecture.

Well, too bad. He made Cody worry, so Cody will make him wait. "And?"

Another whine escapes Obi-Wan's throat, the sound calling to his basest instincts, telling him what his mate wants. He ruthlessly ignores it, waiting for an answer.

The answer comes more quickly this time. "If I do, I get punished." The Jedi fidgets against the edge of the desk, clearly uncomfortable, "which is-- _counterintuitive_ \-- I shouldn't be disincentivised for taking _necessary_ risks--"

He shuts up when Cody fixes him with a hard look. "Have I ever punished you for a necessary risk, Obi-Wan?"

His mate looks away, ashamed. "No."

Cody gives a grunt of approval at the quick response. Obi-Wan is really feeling argumentative today... it's almost like he's _asking_ for a spanking. It wouldn't be the first time he's wanted one, but he _knows_ he can just ask.

He backs away, letting his mate breathe for a moment.

Cody moves to their bed, sitting down on it before patting his lap. "Bring me the bacta and sit, I'm treating your wrist first."

Obi-Wan does so without complaint, all too happy to sit on his Alpha's lap and press snugly to his chest, fitting himself as comfortably as he can while they're both still wearing armor.

Cody strips away Obi-Wan's gauntlet and glove, getting at his wrist so he can massage the bacta into the swollen bruises, then wrap it tight. When he's satisfied with his work, Obi-Wan shifts, turning his head just as Cody goes to kiss his temple. Instead, Obi-Wan's lips meet his, and his mate steals a quick kiss before pulling away with a grin.

It would be charming any other time, but Cody can see the brattiness behind it.

He fights the urge to rub his temple to stave off the forming headache. What is his Omega up to now?

Cody growls a little, losing his patience. "Clothes off, over my knee," he barks, as if ordering one of their men.

Obi-Wan whines in protest, but stands and begins to undo his belts.

He’s going slow about it, and Cody’s patience is running out. “If you don’t hurry it up, jetii, I’ll have to tear your robes right off you.” It’s barely a threat; for all that he knows his General likes it when he exerts his dominance, Cody would never really want to hurt him or damage his possessions.

To his surprise, Obi-Wan’s eyes just snap to him, hands stopping where they are as his pupils dilate, going wide with interest. “Please,” he whispers, as if he didn’t even mean to say it.

And well, Cody isn’t one to turn down an invitation like _that_. He surges up, one hand gripping his Omega’s waist before tearing off his belts with the other. Obi-Wan gasps, and then Cody’s mouth is on his shoulder, tearing his tabards off with his teeth.

His clothes don’t last long under the Alpha’s onslaught, and once he has them off, he finds a gift hidden underneath.

Obi-Wan stands before him, not a scrap of decent clothing save for his favorite red boots, which cover black stockings, held up by a silk garter belt. He has no underwear to speak of, no undertunic, either. Instead, he’s wearing a thin, sheer black babydoll. It was completely hidden under the tunics, but now it flows loose on his body, soft and fluid and beautiful.

A little black ribbon tied into a bow holds it together in the center, the sheer fabric of the bottom half splitting in two and held apart at the bottom by his Omega’s pretty little cock. His mate is clearly aroused by this, his member standing full and erect, flushed red with interest. Cody wonders how long he’s been hard, and unable to come without his Alpha’s help.

“Oh, Ob’ika...” he breathes, taking in the sight of his mate. “Is this what has you all worked up, General?” He reaches out, cupping Obi-Wan’s cock and balls in his gloved palm, drawing a whimper from his mate.

He takes the following whine as an affirmation, then sits himself on the bed, tugging his omega down and onto his lap. “You’re beautiful, cyare... my beautiful jetii, dressed up so pretty for me.” He praises, earning a light purr from his jedi. He isn’t sure what brought this on; why Obi-Wan decided to buy and wear this, _especially_ during a battle... but he can only imagine how much the soft, silky fabric must have slid across his skin as he fought, how much the feeling must have teased him and worked him up without allowing him any release.

No wonder he’s being a brat, goading Cody.

It’s almost a shame to still have to spank him, but Obi-Wan needs to know that bribery will not get him out of his punishments. When Obi-Wan has calmed more in his arms, relaxing and purring as he strokes down his back, Cody pulls back a little.

“Obi-Wan,” he starts, setting a serious tone by using his first name as he only rarely does. “I love this, and I would love to see you wear things like this whenever you want to,” he prefaces, making sure first that Obi-Wan knows he isn’t being punished for wearing the lingerie. “But, cyare... We are still at war. You cannot be doing things that put you in danger, you cannot give yourself distractions like this that lead to injury.” He gently pulls aside part of the babydoll, Obi-Wan squirming on his lap as his hand brushes over his ticklish hip. “This is too slippery, look how red your skin is from chafing,” he comments, sympathy bleeding into his voice. “It’s not safe for you, general, you can’t be wearing this under your tunics during a battle. If you want to wear it for negotiations, that’s fine, but please promise you won’t get yourself worked up like this during a combat mission, okay?”

Obi-Wan nods, then leans in to nuzzle at Cody’s neck, an apologetic gesture, trying to appease his Alpha with a show of submission. “I promise, Alpha,” he mutters, giving the mating gland bearing his bite mark soft kitten-licks.

Cody’s alpha purrs in satisfaction, pleased by his Omega’s actions, his meek tone and his promise. Everything in him is telling him his pretty little Omega needs to be fucked, not punished, and he _knows_ it’s what Obi-Wan is trying to do. His little Negotiator is good at getting what he wants in all aspects of life, but Cody will not be swayed.

“Good,” he states, voice gruff. “But you were still reckless, and you were still a brat to me in front of our men, Obi-Wan. I can’t punish you in front of them, you know that, and you know the way you acted today was not okay.”

His Omega whines, nuzzling his neck more insistently. “I was impatient... apologies Alpha, won’t do it again... I’ll be good.”

“If I reward you for bad behaviour, what example does it set?”

“Please,” Obi-Wan begs, pressing himself closer to his mate. “I miscalculated, Alpha... If I do it again, you can spank me double.”

Cody chuckles the tiniest bit, listening to his clever Omega attempt to negotiate his way out of this. “And since when do you dictate the terms of your own punishment?”

A whimper nearly breaks his resolve.

“How many do you think you deserve, Ob’ika?”

“None,” comes the quick, huffy answer, followed by a needy keen. “Want your knot, Alpha. Need you to fill me up, Cody- hurts.”

His cock stirs at that, and Cody has to clamp down on the urge to give his mate exactly what he wants. “The number is going up now, General,” he says, both stern and teasing.

Obi-Wan lets out a huff of surrender. “... 25?”

“I think 20 is enough,” Cody says, petting down his back gently. Obi-Wan didn’t mean to work himself up like this. He doesn’t want to punish him _too_ much for something when he was so clearly trying to give Cody something nice. “Over my lap, Ob’ika.”

His Jedi complies, albeit reluctantly.

Cody pulls his gauntlets off, not wanting to hit Obi-Wan’s skin with the hard plastoid by accident. “If you can keep count, we’ll make it 15, cyare.”

Obi-Wan nods before folding his arms and tucking his head in them, shoulders tensed as he prepares for a spanking.

“In mando’a,” Cody adds, smiling to himself at Obi-Wan’s mournful whine. “think you can remember?”

His mate huffs, as if insulted. “I know how.”

Cody hums, a little smugly as he pushes the fabric of Obi-Wan’s lingerie up his back, leaving his pale butt on display over his lap. Obi-Wan claims not to like spankings, but his body usually indicates otherwise.

Cody thinks he just doesn’t like how aroused he gets from it, without being allowed to come.

He lands the first spank, harsh and quick, drawing a gasp from his mate.

“solus-“

Another.

“t’ad-” Obi-Wan pants, voice strained.

“So good,” Cody murmurs, landing another harsh spank.

His Omega shudders. “e-ehn...”

Obi-Wan stays wound tight, head buried in his arms as Cody gently rubs his reddening bum. He hushes him softly before winding up for another.

“Cuir,” his mate chokes out. “ray- rayshee’a,” he stumbles over the next as Cody follows it up quickly.

“Resol-”

Another.

“E’taaad,” Obi-Wan whines.

And another.

“Sh’ehn-!” his voice breaks, the tail end of a sob shaking his shoulders.

Cody takes a moment to pet his hair, waiting for his Omega’s shudders to calm. “Halfway there, cyar’ika... you’re doing so well for me, just seven more, you can keep count.”

His mate sniffles, nodding a tiny bit. Cody continues, easing up a little. His arse already hurts, he doesn’t need to overdo it.

Obi-Wan hiccups. “she’cu,” he whimpers, and it makes his commander’s heart ache.

6 more.

“Ta’raysh,” Obi-Wan bites out after a pause, starting to struggle to count directly after each spank.

His ass is red, layered red fingerprints visible on his pale skin. Just 5 more.

“Ta-ta’raysh solus...”

4 more.

“Ta’raysh t’a-ad“

3 more.

“Ta’ra-aysh ehn-”

2 more.

“Ta’r-raysh c-cuir...”

Last one.

“Ta’raysh... rayshe’a,“ Obi-Wan struggles to pronounce it, his words slurring a little, but he does it.

His Omega is sniffling, hiccups shaking his shoulders as Cody gently pulls him up, moving him to lay down on the bed. “You did so well, cyar’ika, you took your punishment beautifully,” he murmurs, pressing a light kiss to his temple before starting to take off his armor. “Now, you dressed so nicely for me, jetii. You deserve a reward. Do you still want my knot?”

There’s a whine from Obi-Wan, who turns his tear-stained face to the side to half-glare at him. It’s a look that _very_ clearly says he shouldn’t be asking such stupid questions.

He would laugh if it wasn’t so endearing. Cody smiles, leaning down to kiss his brown and wipe that look from his face. “Do you want me to treat you first, Ob’ika? Or-”

His mate cuts him off with a strained, frustrated noise. “ _Cody_ ,” he calls, on the edge of exasperated. “Knot. _Now_.”

And Cody does laugh then, just a little bit. His poor Omega’s cock must ache quite a lot if he’s this impatient. “Yes sir,” he agrees, stripping off the rest of his armor with more haste.

Once he’s unclothed, he doesn’t waste any time. It’s an easy slide into his Omega’s wet cunt, so eager and leaking for him.

He’s _soaked_ , must have been leaking slick since well before the battle ended. Cody glides in with next to no resistance, his hips snapping to Obi-Wan’s ass with an easy thrust into the tight hole.

His Omega keens, grasping at the sheets as Cody plows into him with abandon.

Cody isn’t going to last long, not with the breezy babydoll playing peekaboo with Obi-Wan’s back on each thrust. Obi-Wan makes such sweet noises under him, mewling and whining and sobbing with relief as Cody finally, finally gives him the pleasure he wants.

Obi-Wan comes first, overstimulated and brought to the edge long before now, he could only barely hold himself off until he had his Alpha’s cock in him, not liking to climax any other way.

Cody fucks him through it, keeping his unrelenting pace as Obi-Wan tightens around him, crying and shaking his way through an intense orgasm.

Once he’s released, his Omega goes mostly boneless under him, exhausted and sated. Cody continues to use his hole, pulling tired moans and keens from his mate as he chases his climax.

Cody doesn’t take much longer either, his Omega’s hole always so good, so tight, and the sloppiness of his cunt after producing so much slick has Cody moving fast, hips jerking and slamming into his red ass like he’s running out of time.

His knot starts to catch on Obi-Wan’s wet rim, pulling throaty moans from his mate each time the forming bulge pushes in and pulls out. It’s only exhaustion that keeps Obi-Wan from bringing his hips up to meet him.

When his knot locks them together, Cody ruts for another few seconds, hips jerking and rubbing against his mate’s burning arse until his climax hits him.

He comes with a shout, fingers digging into his mate’s hips as he stills, cum shooting out of his cock in thick waves, knot twitching as his Omega’s perfect, wet cunt milks him for every second of it.

Obi-Wan keens weakly as Cody drops on top of him, tied to his general for the next half hour to an hour. Cody presses soft kisses to the back of his mate’s neck, allowing himself to show the affection he has to keep locked away all day, in front of their men. “Can I treat you now, General?” he asks, kissing over his mating bite on Obi-Wan’s shoulder.

His Jedi shivers a little at the intimate kiss, then nods. “Good idea,” he mutters, tired but pleased.

Cody has to pull Obi-Wan to his chest as he reaches for the bacta, earning a small whimper as it tugs his knot and chafes his ass. “I know, cyare, I know. I’ll take care of you.”

His mate hums as they lay back down, Cody starting to dab bacta from the container onto his reddened cheeks.

“I know,” Obi-Wan murmurs, sounding not far from sleep. “You always do, Commander.”

Cody’s heart swells, taking a moment to kiss his mating mark again.

Oh, how he can’t wait for this war to be over, so he can give Obi-Wan all the care and time he deserves.

He settles down on the bed with his General once he’s sufficiently treated his reddened butt with the bacta, pulling him close to his chest. Obi-Wan is mostly asleep, dozing in his arms already. He’s still wearing the babydoll, and Cody gently undoes the bow to pull it off, seeing as it got messy when his lover came.

it, and the sheets they just soiled, get tossed to the floor in favor of Obi-Wan’s cloak, which he drapes mostly over his sleepy Omega.

Good, Obi-Wan needs more sleep. And if this is how Cody can help him get it, then so be it.

There are worse ways to fall asleep than tied to his mate, he thinks, as he too, drifts off to a contented rest.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'd love to know what you think!
> 
> And if you'd like to prompt something from me too, feel free to do so [here](https://www.coldishcase.tumblr.com) on my tumblr!


End file.
